User blog:Philered/Im In It to win it chapter 2
Chapter 2:Classes After a night of sending fireworks in the sky we all went to sleep. 8 am: First we had breakfast, reallly boring just pancakes and syrup. Then we had charms with Prof.Allen we were learning Engorgio halfway through i mastered the spell and told Prof.Allen, im defintly doing Charms for NEWTs (which is like muggle GCSEs where you pick what you want while OWLs are like SATs) the rest of the lesson i was annoying roger and his nerds every opppourtunity as Prof.Allen was Huffllepuff's Head she let them go to pratice while the rest of us were still learning the spell or making a blow-up bag so big it pops and scares them i am gonna remember that till i die!. Then we had Prof.Scarlet for Armancy luckily Laura was there so she helped me out ALOT. It was about 6 being evil as 6 monsters of hell are unleashed on the earth according to centaur alguff the 6 monsters are:Trolls,Ogres,Werewolfs,Vampires,Basilisk and Dragon. For trolls sent to make a mess (even though their XXXX!!), For ogres sent to cause mayhem,For werewolfs to haunt the night,For Vampires to hunt (even though there a being now!!), For Basilisk to kill the weak and for the Dragon to spread the Devil's son (fire by the way!) as shes head of ravenclaw they went at the beginning Then we had Prof.Dumbledore (deputy head) for transgiuration where we learned the boring spell DURO all it did was turn things to Hard stone,but as a slytherin i found out how to annoy roger and his possey what i waited for i examined him and i saw everytime he did it right he got something from his bag and drank from it a goblet, this would mean plotting what i did is when the gryfindors went out to quidditch i sneaked past and made the liguid inside turn into Hard stone, and when he drank it he cut his lip, wow he's dumb as he tried to drink it 5 more times. thaTs another memory i won't forget. Next we had Potions, Slughorn was head of slytherin he should let us out! well he didn't instead we had to do Screaming Snakes Hair Potion which created a sort of fire,Will feeling cheeky did that thing where you turn your head 180'°' and smiled at Roger who probbaly peed his pants and ran out the door as that happened Slughorn stopped speaking and cried (not tears like shouted) down the hallway "Roger, no point in running you'll have to do it eventually!" Roger did come back and i did SLIP on the floor and pour fire on his arm by accident! Slughorn did see it as an accident what a nice teacher! No more lessons! yes i made my way to the slytherin common room then i jumped up got my wand and did that spell so my voice echoes all over hogwarts and said: (EN:IMAGINE THE WORDS FROM AHEM TO dont IN A UMBRIDGE VOICE THE REST IN A THUG VOICE)"Amem reminder that in 21 miunutes all slytherins wishing to tryout for Slytherin QT shall go to to the training grounds for practice if you dont.... NOT MY PROBLEM." I got in my clothes and got to the training grounds when there was 20 mins left. Bob,John and Daniel were already there. We would wait intill everyone was there who had signed up just wanted to motivate them! Everyone came we got down to 14 people. the chasers will be one out of these people:Bob,John,Piers Lukatzi,Laura,Oliver Nanizen and Davyd Pons. The beaters:Me ,Orion, Kat Pons and Felix Lukatzi. The seeker either Roldophus Harper or John Pope. The keeper either Daniel or Ruldoph Lestrange. Wow family connectons: Davyd and Kat, Felix and Piers (both trying out for beaters and chasers!) anyway only one way to sort this out:QUIDDITCH MATCH! I was captain and so was orion both of us being good beaters. I had Bob,Piers,Oliver,Me (of course) Kat,Roldophus and Daniel so Orion had John,Laura,Davyd,him (again of course)Felix,John and Ruldoph. My formation was from left to right: Piers,Bob,Oliver so Bob main, Piers left and Oliver right. Kat flying left of them below and me right of them above. Rolodophus was backed away from where the snitch would start so he had a run up. Daniel was forward but angled to the right. His formation was from left to right:Davyd,John,Laura,Him and felix next to each other John close to the snitch and Ruldoph in the right hoop. WIll started commentating the second we started. Category:Blog posts